Près du Lac
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: Hermione est retrouvé sur une berge du Lac Noir.


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir suivant l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cet OS). _

_Je vous livre ce petit OS qui est assez court. Il n'est pas joyeux. Cela s'explique par le fait que ma famille et moi avons appris vendredi soir que notre caravane nous a été volée au mois d'octobre alors qu'on est censé partir en vacances jeudi. Rien d'aussi grave que dans l'OS mais ça m'a assez déprimé pour que j'écrive cette histoire. Bref, je ne vous embête pas avec cette histoire. _

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Tout est J.K Rowling. _

_**Information **_: _L'auteur a fait naitre Hermione en 1979 et Harry en 1980. Cela explique certains calcules dans l'histoire. Après, il se peut que je me suis trompé, je n'ai jamais été forte en maths. L'histoire prend en compte les sept tomes sauf le moment où Hermione saute sur Ron pour l'embrasser et l'épilogue Dix-neuf ans plus tard._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Près du Lac <strong>_

Hermione aurait eu vingt ans si elle était encore en vie. Elle avait été retrouvée sur une berge du Lac Noir quelques temps après la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde se souvenait de ce jour particulier. C'est la seule et unique fois où le monde a vu en Harry Potter un humain et non pas un héros. C'est lui qui avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Personne ne sait si elle a été tué ou si elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il faut dire que de nombreuses personnes avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir et qu'elle avait de nombreuses raisons de mettre fin à ses jours. Dans un premier temps, une enquête avait été ouverte mais devant le peu d'information, ils avaient décidé de classer l'enquête avec l'accord des deux meilleurs amis de la jeune fille.

Un an est passé. Ron a refait sa vie. Il a décidé d'avancer. Il est intimement persuadé que c'était ce que son amie aurait voulu. Il ne l'avait pas oublié mais il s'était autorisé à vivre. Harry, lui, s'est interdit de vivre. La personne de trop était morte dans son entourage. Hermione était la personne dont il était le plus proche. Elle était à la fois son amie et sa sœur. Parfois, elle se comportait même comme une mère avec lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambigüité. Ils savaient tout deux que leur relation resterait fraternelle. Et puis il aimait Ginny. Celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais plus rien n'était pareille sans Hermione. Elle avait toujours su que face à Hermione, elle n'aurait aucune chance dans le cœur d'Harry. Ils formaient un duo infranchissable. À l'époque de Poudlard, ceux qu'on appelait le trio d'or n'était, en réalité, qu'un duo. Ron était la seule personne à entrer dans ce duo mais il n'en faisait pas parti, à proprement parlé.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de sa disparition. Harry retourne à l'endroit où il la retrouvé. Il s'assit devant la Lac et imagine ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il n'avait pas annulé leur promenade. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis quelques jours. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait décidé de partir, même si beaucoup pensé le contraire. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle était une grande sorcière et n'aurait laissé aucune chance à son adversaire de s'en tirer. Le vent se leva pour accompagner ses pensées. Il regarda la poussière du sol se déplacer. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat doré à quelques centimètres de lui. Il décida de s'approcher. Il retira du sol une fine chaine en or blanc retenant un pendentif en forme de H. Cette chaîne appartenait à son amie disparue. C'était lui qui lui avait offert ce pendentif lors des dix-sept ans de la jeune femme. Cette simple lettre les représentait tous les deux. Elle représentait beaucoup pour eux deux. Il prit le pendentif au creux de sa main et le contempla de nombreuses minutes. Puis, il caressa machinalement le côté du pendentif où il senti une ouverture. Il regarda l'objet de plus près. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le pendentif s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un minuscule bout de papier que le jeune homme pris entre ses doigts. Il prononça une formule qui ramena le parchemin à sa taille initiale. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Chère Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne serais plus auprès de toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce geste lâche. Je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. Tu m'as souvent demandé ce qui me rendait triste. Elle s'appelait Lucie Hermione Granger et elle était ma fille, ma chère, mon sang. Je sais ce que tu te sens blessé que je ne t'ai rien dit. Excuse-moi. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est qu'il m'a toujours été difficile d'en parler. Je suis tombé enceinte au début des vacances après le tournoi des trois sorciers, juste avant de rejoindre le square Grimmaurd. Je ne saurais te dire ce qui s'est passé pendant cette soirée. Je me souviens juste d'avoir énormément bu. Elle est née à Poudlard dans le plus grand secret, le 5 mars 1996. Elle aurait du avoir deux ans cette année. Mais à sa naissance, il lui a été diagnostiqué une maladie orpheline incurable. Elle est morte, il y a quelques jours. Je ne l'ai pas déclaré comme étant ma fille mais comme celle de mes parents. Aux yeux du monde, j'étais sa grande sœur. Je n'ai pas été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Je suis partie sans un regard en arrière. Depuis son départ, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace. Je n'ai pas été capable d'être là alors que mon enfant avait besoin de moi. Je suis capable de lutter contre des Mangemorts mais j'ai été incapable de m'occuper de ma fille. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Je vais aller la rejoindre dans ce long voyage. _

_S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas ! Tu es mon ami, mon frère. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de partir et de te laisser ici. Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas seule. Ginny, Ron et tous les Weasley seront là pour toi. Et je voulais te dire merci. Tu es exceptionnel, Harry, et pas parce que tu es le Survivant. Tu es exceptionnel par ta façon d'être. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je t'aime, petit frère. Je sais que tout se passera bien pour toi. Accorde-moi une faveur … garde le pendentif. Je ne veux pas qu'il atterrisse dans les mains de n'importe qui. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour vivre tout ce que je ne vivrais pas. _

_Adieu Harry. _

_Ton amie, Hermione_

À la lecture de la lettre, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais su que son amie avait été maman. À vrai dire, elle avait toujours été discrète sur sa vie moldue. Mais il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué la grossesse de son amie, surtout que cette année-là n'a pas été de tout repos. Il resta un long moment au bord du Lac avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Il venait de prendre une décision importante. Il recommencera à vivre pour elle. Il avait compris qu'elle était partie de son plein-grès sans que cela n'ai de vrai rapport avec lui. Il vivrait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre.

Les années ont passé. Harry Potter est sur le point de partir pour sa dernière grande aventure. Avant de sombrer dans un dernier sommeil, il repensa à sa vie. Il avait connu beaucoup de malheur avant d'avoir vingt ans. Mais la découverte de la lettre de son amie défunte avait été comme un électrochoc. En rentrant chez lui, il avait demandé la main de Ginny. À leur mariage, il avait refusé d'avoir d'autre témoin qu'Hermione. Il s'était battu pour obtenir ce droit, allant jusqu'à user de son nom et de son influence pour y parvenir. Au banquet, une place où trônait la photo de son amie avait été installé à côté de lui, proche de ses parents et de son parrain. Sa fille ainée se prénommait Hermione Lucie Potter. Il voulait à tout pris rendre hommage à son amie disparue. Tout au long de sa vie, ses actes furent conduits par la volonté de respecter les vœux d'Hermione. Il avait offert le pendentif à sa fille, le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Il ferma une dernière fois les yeux dans ce monde. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche l'aveugla, puis une silhouette se détacha. Elle s'approchait doucement de lui. Il reconnu Hermione. Quand elle fut près de lui, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Je suis fière de toi.


End file.
